


Avant qu'il ne sorte de la tête de cet homme

by Yusseily



Category: French Youtube RPF, Salut les geeks, Salut les geeks !
Genre: Deathfic, Hôpital, Malade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily





	Avant qu'il ne sorte de la tête de cet homme

« J’ai mal. J’ai peur. Je souffre. Quelqu’un… Venez me chercher ! »

Ils étaient tous là. Enfermés dans ce corps qui n’était qu’à moitié le leur. Ils subissaient la jalousie, les préjugés des hommes. Des gens normaux. Tout simplement parce qu’eux étaient spéciaux. Ou plutôt, parce qu’ils étaient plusieurs. Quand on est plusieurs dans sa tête, c’est considéré comme un crime. On nous enferme comme des criminels. On nous drogue pour nous rendre dociles en nous faisant croire que les pilules que l’on prend vont nous aider à devenir une personne normale.

Mais ils ne voulaient pas devenirs normaux ! « Normal » était et sera toujours un terme péjoratif à leurs oreilles. Comment se démarquer si on ressemble à tout le monde ?... Comment affronter la solitude quand on est seul dans sa tête ?

« Monsieur Sommet. Prenez vos médicaments. Si vous les prenez bien, vous pourrez sortir d’ici peu. »

Foutaises ! Il savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Il ne sortirait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas annihilé ses amis. Tant qu’il ne les aura pas détruits. Alors il restait ainsi, assis en position fœtale dans ses vêtements trop blancs qui faisaient ressortir sa peau terne qui lui donnait dix ans de plus. Il posait ses mains sur sa tête rasée, ça lui donnait l’impression qu’il avait de nouveau cette casquette, cette capuche de pyjama, ce boa informe… Ça lui donnait l’impression qu’ils étaient encore là avec lui.

« Je suis encore là, Mathieu… Nous sommes tous là… On te protégera toujours, tu m’entends ? »

Mathieu sourit. Oui. Il l’entendait. Sa personnalité la plus… Développée. La plus semblable à lui. Maitre Panda. Il entendait sa jolie voix lui chantonner une quelconque berceuse pour enfant, dans l’espoir futile de rassurer cet être brisé. Sa réaction ne plut pas à son médecin traitant. Un psychologue d’un certain âge qui lui parlait plus d’une fois par semaine pour s’assurer la disparition des personnalités multiples. Il retira sans la moindre délicatesse les mains blafardes du crâne chauve et attacha les manches du tee-shirt blanc dans le dos de son patient, l’empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le schizophrène se débattait violemment. Enfin… Il avait l’impression de se battre violemment, mais la réalité était tout autre : son corps refusait de se battre. Son corps en avait assez de cette torture qu’il s’infligeait à lui-même. Son corps ne pouvait résister contre les assauts des médicaments spécialisés. Il haïssait son corps d’être si faible.  
Chaque jour était semblable : terne, monochrome, triste. Il les sentait partir. Il se sentait partir.

« Non ! Ne partez pas !... J’vous en prie… M’abandonnez pas ici !... J’ai peur… Veux pas être seul… Me laissez pas… »

Ses faibles plaintes se transformaient en murmures désespérés. Il était fatigué. Si fatigué. Ses jambes refusaient obstinément de le porter, le laissant allongé au sol, la joue collée contre le carrelage froid de l’asile. Il voulait fuir ! Juste fuir !... Mais… Il était condamné à rester ainsi, n’est-ce-pas ?... Il resterait ici, seul et fou. Jusqu’à la fin.

Les débris de cet être autrefois plein de vie et de joie essayaient vainement de se trainer au sol, rampant piteusement comme un vulgaire ver. Un large filet de salive coulait de sa joue, laissant une trainée brillante le long de son coup blême. C’était un spectacle pitoyable, indigne du grand Mathieu Sommet. De celui qui faisait rêver ses enfants souvent opprimés qu’étaient les geeks.  
Voilà comment on pouvait détruire un humain. Le détruire de l’intérieur, lentement, méticuleusement. Pour qu’il ne reste du patient que le corps, l’enveloppe. Une coquille vide amorphe, malheureuse et hantée. Hantée des démons de leurs esprits envolés.

Mais un jour, un homme sans foi ni loi parvint à pénétrer le sordide asile, rependant des cadavres encore chaud sur son passage. Doté de son arme d’un noir profond, il avait repeint l’asile blanc de rouge. D’un rouge si beau et si attirant aux yeux fatigués de Mathieu. Il s’était laissé emporter par cet homme dont il ignorait tout jusqu’à son nom. De toute façon rien ne pourrait être pire que cet endroit monochrome. Jamais il ne voudrait retourner là-bas. L’ancien patient se laissa tomber mollement dans les bras de son sauveur, sa tête contre l’épaule carrée.  
Mathieu n’était même pas conscient de s’être endormi quand ses yeux s’ouvrirent difficilement. L’homme regarda calmement autour de lui. Il semblait que cet homme ne pouvait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il était d’un calme impressionnant. Il était de retour chez lui. Il était réellement de retour ! Dans son appartement. Avec son adorable chaton endormi sur son bureau, Wifi ; il n’y avait clairement qu’un geek pour nommer son chat ainsi. Le malade posa son regard sur une pile de vêtements à ses côtés. Ce fut sa toute première émotion depuis bien longtemps. Des larmes coulèrent. Beaucoup de larmes. Un flot puissant, un océan déchainé, en colère d’avoir été ainsi emprisonné.

Le corps tremblant s’agenouilla violemment sur le sol, contre le tas de tissus colorés, des perles transparentes tombant délicatement sur ses costumes adorés, y déposant de petites taches discrètes. Aucune vue n’aurait pu être plus émouvante que cet homme pleurant toute sa joie et sa libération.

« Maitre ? Patron ?... Hippie ?... Geek… ?... Quelqu’un ? »

La voix hésitante du schizophrène se fit entendre. Pourquoi ne manifestaient-ils pas leur joie de se retrouver ensemble à nouveau ? Pourquoi restaient-ils si silencieux ?! L’homme serra les dents, se relevant lentement en agrippant les costumes si chères à ses yeux.

« Hey ! Mecs ! Pourquoi vous m’répondez pas ?!... Répondez, bordel !... Non… Vous m’aviez promis… Me laissez pas !... Je veux plus jamais être seul !... Plus jamais !... Répondez… »

Le pauvre homme tituba et eut un mouvement de recul. Non… Ce… Ce ne pouvait pas être irréversible ! Non ! Ses derniers mots ne furent qu’un murmure faible, las. Il ne pouvait… Il ne pouvait concevoir le fait de vivre seul. Jamais il ne ferait sa vie sans personne pour l’aider, pour lui montrer le bon chemin à prendre. Il avait besoin de ses amis ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi les lui avait-on enlevés ?!...

« Mecs… J’vous aime ! J’vous aime, bordel ! J’ai b’soin d’vous !... Me demandez pas de survivre sans vous… »

Tout simplement parce qu’il n’en était pas capable. Ses personnalités étaient sa vie !... Et ils l’avaient abandonné. Pourquoi ?! Non ! Il refusait de vivre sans eux ! Ils s’étaient accrochés à lui, ils avaient investi sa tête ! Et pour quoi ? Pour l’abandonner à la première difficulté ?!

Mathieu se mit à crier. C’était… Son seul moyen d’extérioriser sa peine, son chagrin. Ses mains tremblantes s’agrippèrent désespérément à ses vêtements, les tirants violemment, arrachant les tissus par endroit. Il tourna sur lui-même, les yeux fous. Et s’il n’était jamais sorti de cet asile ?! Si tout ceci n’était qu’un effet de son esprit drogué aux médicaments ?! Mathieu tenta de se tourner à nouveau mais chuta, s’écrasant lourdement au sol. On lui avait attaché les pieds et les mains ! Comment…

Il ne les voyait pas. Mais il les sentait. Ils se resserraient autour de ses bras trop fins, de ses jambes trop frêles. Ils l’étouffaient, entourant vicieusement son cou. Ils étaient des liens, ce qui le ferait chuter. Ce qui signerait son arrêt de mort. Mais tout ce qu’il voyait était ses amis, ces personnalités idiotes et bons enfants qui souriaient et qui se resserraient. Qui se resserraient tout autour de sa gorge, cachant habilement sa pomme d’Adam. Eux qui souriaient, qui lui assurait que tout allait bien, qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire.

Mathieu suffoquait, son souffle se faisait difficile, ses ongles se plantaient dans son cou alors qu’il appuyait ses doigts avec de plus en plus de force autour de son propre cou. Il ne se débattait pas. Même ses jambes n’étaient pas dotées d’un quelconque réflexe de survie diablement inutile. De toute façon, à quoi bon vivre si c’était pour sombrer dans la folie à nouveau ?... De toute façon, fou, il l’était déjà.   
Fou de croire que ces personnalités qu’il aimait tant avaient réellement disparu ou fou de croire qu’ils étaient en train de l’aider à en finir ?  
Fou de voir ses amis à la place de ses propres mains et armes du crime ou fou d’avoir cru en lesdits amis ?

Sa pression sur sa gorge se relâcha alors qu’un sourire léger et rêveur étirait le coin de ses lèvres brillantes de salive. Il se laissa reposer sur le carrelage froid et blanc de son appartement, asile contenant sa folie. Il les réunirait. Parce qu’ils étaient morts avant lui, il les rejoindrait. Et ils vivraient heureux comme avant… Avant qu’il n’entre dans cet asile monochrome. Avant qu’il ne se soit créé son propre corps indépendant. Avant qu’il ne sorte de la tête de cet homme masqué.


End file.
